Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers
Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers is the 10th of the Captain Underpants saga. It was released by Scholastic Inc. on January 15, 2013 Plot The book picks off where the last one left off, where Tippy was crushed by the zombie nerd from book 9. However, the book then explains that Tippy wan't really squashed, because when giant evil zombie nerds are going to step on you, they go incredibly slow. So, Tippy then goes to a convienience store for a while, and buys a new suit with a bowtie. While he is leaving the store, he finds a giant ketchup pack and saves himself with it. He then travels four years ago and freezes Kipper, Bugg, Finkstein, and Loogie. Then, when Tippy slightly younger version comes, Future Tippy tells him that he is there to stop him from scaring them. Then, he shrinks slightly younger Tippy. He then travels four years into the future, where George and Harold were getting arrested in book 8. He then freezes the cops, and chases George, Harold, Craclers, and Sulu around town. The next day, Georege and Harold are still hiding from Tippy's robotic freezing pants. They then go to to to the school to save the two pets by traveling 65 million years ago and leaving them there. However, Mr. Krupp then gets mad that the two are running away from him while he is asking them to tell him why they are late to school. It then turns out that he is there with a box of curtains, becuase they keep on disappearing. When George and Harold reach the library, they lock the door behind them, so Mr.Krupp wont get in. However, Mr.Krupp begins to unlock the door with his keys. He then bangs on the Purple potty demanding that they come out. However, then, Tippy then appears again, and is about to Freeze Mr.Krupp. However, when they go back in time, Mr.Krupp also goes with them. (As, he was standing too close to the purple potty.) Tippy then sends Tiny Tippy back in time when George and Harold were going in the purple potty. Tiny Tippy then learns that they're going to the mezosoic era. He then tells his two selves the news, and the three Tippys go back 65 million years. Meanwhile, 65 million years ago, George and Harold notice that Mr.Krupp is also there with them. Harold goes out to ggrab his hand, but then Tippy kicks the tree. The five are then knocked down and the purple potty is then destroyed. George, Harold, and Mr.Krupp are saved by crackers and sulu. However, Mr.Krupp does not know this yet. Then, Tippy threatens to kill George and Harold. So the boys snap their fingers at Mr.Krupp, turing him into Captain Underpants. As Tippy chases the five, Tiny Tippy and Slightly younger Tiny Tippy go back in time to chapter 8 of book 9 to get the goosy grow 4000 from the top half of their suit so that way they can grow bigger than big Tippy, who the two think is a jerk. Slightly younger Tiny Tippy then zaps Tiny Tippy and turns him into Supa Mega Tippy. Then, Supa mega Tippy betrays Slightly younger Tiny Tippy, who climbs onto his suit as a stowaway. He then goes back 65 million years ago when Big Tippy captures Captain underpants, who up untill then thought that hey were playing chase. Big Tippy then falls into a lake, turning Captain Underpants back into Mr.Krupp. Just then, Supa Mega Tippy and slightly younger Tiny tippy arrive. Tippy then tells the two that Captain Underpantses weakness is water. However then, Supa mega Tippy then tells Big Tippy that HE is going to destroy Captain Underpants, not him. Out of anger, Big Tippy sets off his nuclear bomb. But Supa mega Tippy kicks him into another part of the world. However, the bomb still blows up, killing the all the dinosouars. The six then travel to a time about 200,000 years ago, when cavemen first existed. Supa mega tippy then captures George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu. Sulu then tears a hole through Tippy's robotic rands, and the four freinds fly off, promising Mr.Krupp that they'll come back for him. Tippy then holds Mr.Krupp hostage untill further notice. Meanwhile, the four freinds travel over to a cavepeople village, asking for help. However, they don't understand their accent. Tippy then attacks the village, forcing them all to seek refuge in a cave. George and Harold then write a wordless comic book on the cavewalls showing them how to defeat Tippy. After they finish reading it, they all start drawing out plans. Eventually, they each know what there is to be done. They then set up taps for Tippy and even burn up his robot pants. And when he fires the freezy beam 4000 at the cavemen, Slightly younger Tiny Tippy tampers with it so it won't turn off. Tippy tries his hardest to turn it off, but the emergency shut off is stuck. The ice spreads throughout the destroyed village quick, and into the mountains. Slightly younger Tiny Tippy then steals the Goosy Grow 4000, and zaps himself to a range of 120-150 feet. As he is about to reach 200 feet, the Goosy Grow 4000 then falls on the ice, spreading it throughout the world. George, Harold, Crackers, Sulu, and the cavemen run over to Mr.Krupp to free him. However, the ice encases over everyone and freezes them. When all hope seems lost, Tippy, now 200 feet tall, grabs everyone with his robotic hands. Then, George and Harold snap their fingers again, turning Mr.Krupp back into Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants rips off Tippy's robotic pants, leaving him standing there in his boxers. Using the pants as a net, Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu take to cave people over to France, giving them a new place to live. When they return to Tippy, asking for a ride back to the future, Tippy squirts water from the water bottle at Captain Underpantses face, turning him back into Mr.Krupp. While they are all falling, Crackers is getting sicker and sicker for some strange reason. Tippy then captures the five with his hand, and they all get ready to go back home. About 200,000 years later, the five notice that they're home. As they are celebrating, they notice that everything looks so old. Then Tippy tells them that he will not hurt them, but is going to destroy Captain Underpants, and that's why he brought then Thirty years after the present, so that way the world doesn't have to get destroyed. He then lets George and Harold go. Crackers is continuing to get sicker, so Sulu makes him a nest. Then, the watch as Tippy tosses Mr.Krupp around with his foot, laughing maniacilly. Then, the two discover that they're teachers in the future, but they're not very nice. So they make a vow to always be themselves. After that, they disappear, leaving old Mr.Krupp standing there confused. Then, they snap they're fingers at him, telling him to save the present Captain Underpants. He does what he is told, and when he brings Captain Underpants back down, George and Harold snap their fingers, making TWO Captain Underpantses. They each beat up Tippy and his giant robo-boxers, but Tippy then sets off his nuclear bomb. Tippy then states to the six that the bomb will destroy the entire galaxy, as it is more powerful then a supernova. Suddenly, Crackers and Sulu sacrafice themselves by sending themselves back 13.7 billion years ago. When the three go back, the bomb explodes, causing the Big Ka-Blosh theory, incinerating Tippy and creating the universe. 13.7 billion years later, George, Harold, and Captain Underpants are stuck in the future without a time machine. Then, Harold points out that Crackers is a girl, because she layed three eggs. The three then decide to take care of the eggs, seeing as Crackers did something for them, so in return, they'll do something for HER. As the three are walking through town, Melvin appears in an octopus suit, and takes them to the present, telling them that something bad has happened since they've been gone. Characters Main Characters *George Beard (9 1/2 year old and 39 1/2 year old) *Harold Hutchins (10 year old and 40 year old) *Captain Underpants/ Benjamin Krupp (40 year old and 70 year old) *Sulu (Final Appearance) *Crackers (Final Appearance) *Melvin Sneedly *Ook Shadowski (Comic book) *Gluk Jones (Comic Book) *Lily Villains *Tippy Tinkletrousers (Final Appearence;Death) *Evil Zombie Nerds (Final Appearance;Cameo) *Talking Toilets (Corpses;Cameo) *Turbo Toilet 2000 (Comic) *Dandelion of Doom (Comic) *Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer (Comic) *Benjamin Krupp (40 and 70 year old) *Thirty-Nine-&-Three-Quarters-Year-Old George Beard (Only Appearance) *Forty-Year-Old Harold Hutchins (Only Appearance) *Kipper Krupp (Final Appearance) *Bugg Usalowzgi (Final Appearance) *Loogie Tope (Final Appearance) *Finkstien Noviz (Final Appearance) *the free encyclopedia Dinosaur Other Characters *Cavemen *Children Trivia This might be set sometime before George and Harold created Ook and Gluk. * This is the final appearance of Sulu and Crackers as they sacrificed themselves to stop Tippy Tinkletrousers from using his bomb to destroy George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. It is also the final appearance of Tippy Tinkletrousers as he is killed by his own bomb. ** This is also the first time good characters have been killed off in the series. * Crackers is confirmed to be female in this book as she laid three eggs before she and Sulu sacrificed themselves. * Despite what the 9th book said, this is not the final book of the Captain Underpants series. * This book shows three predestination paradoxes as Tippy was responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Ice Age, and the creation of the universe. * Melvin Sneedly makes a cameo for this book, and will appear in book 11, having a major role. * This book is the second longest story in the series by far, having 224 pages. The longest being book 9, with 304 pages. * In chapter 8, the two Tiny Tippys go back to when Captain Underpants was battling Tippy in book 9. However, this is a flaw because Tippy made that battle never happen, and therefore, the top half of the suit never existed. In book 11, it might discuss why. Category:Captain Underpants books